Luna Letters
by crazyartistchar
Summary: A series of letters written from Luna to her Dad. Not my best stuff, but review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Luna and not even one Snorkack:'(

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Hi, It's me Luna, your daughter. How are you? Things are wonderful here at Hogwarts and I have a feeling it shall be an interesting year! I've just met some wonderful people. Well, most of them are nice. Hermione Granger's kind of a weirdo (I don't think she even thinks Crumple-Horned Snorkacks exist!). I think Harry Potter is the best looking person in the world. His eyes are a wonderful freakishly green color. His friend Ron Weasley is hilarious (I can't even think of a baboon's backside without laughing) and Neville Longbottom is very talented in herbology.

Last week's issue of the Quibbler was just fantastic! I was telling Ginny about that article on that horrible man-eating clan of wizards and witches who can transform into cheese sculptures at will in Australia. She found it so amazing she cracked up laughing. I can't believe that the real way Gilderoy Lockheart lost his mind was by the terror they inspired in him!

I'm doing pretty well in all my school subjects, but am having trouble in potions. Yesterday, I accidentally spilled some potion on a fellow students head and her ears swelled to the size of a flying dinglebing. The professor was very understanding, though. He said he'd only give me a week of detention and not more because I couldn't help being an absolute klutz and a disgrace to all sane wizards and witches.

Love and Dinglebings,

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dad,

It was wonderful to get your reply! It's so much fun to write letters. I just love the smell of parchment all ready to be written on!

Not much has happened lately. I'm still no better in potions. Snape says there's not much hope for me, but that's okay. I don't really find potions all together very interesting. What I like is Care of Magical Creatures. Not because of the lesson, which is rather dull (they only teach about boring animals and not the rare and interesting ones like the Snorkacks), but because I already know about the creatures and can have a nice long time to think and stare around at the world.

Did you know some people seem to think it rude to stare? I think there's nothing wrong with staring at people. What are eyes for? I mean, people can stare at birds as they fly overhead, why can't we stare at people? I just don't understand the way other people think. And they think I'm weird?

Love,

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Daddy,

Again, thanks for your letter. They always cheer me up if I'm having a bad day. Today wasn't the best. I got lost on my way to Divination and ran into peeves. He poured a gallon of grape juice on my head. I do like the color purple, but I wasn't too happy to be it. Plus it was sticky. Now if it had been orange juice it wouldn't be too bad. Orange juice is a happier color. Don't you think so?

I'm glad to hear things are going so well with the Quibbler. Hermione Granger said it was rubish. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's so narrow minded. Harry Potter didn't seem to think it was too bad though. When we were riding on the train to Hogwarts he seemed interested in reading it. I haven't seen them since them. I saw Ronald walking in the corridors and went to say hi. He must have remembered something important he had to do because he ran away in the opposite dirrection.

Daddy, are you sure that there is such a thing as crumple-horned snorkacks? I was talking to some of the other Ravenclaws today and they all said that it was a bunch of rubbish.

Luna


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Daddy,

Of course you're right. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do exist. The other's just don't want to admit they haven't heard of such an interesting creature.

Our new defense against the dark arts teacher is horrid. I know it's wrong to say, but I hate her. She looks like a fat toad and I could sware I heard her croak. Do you suppose that she really is a toad in human form? I've just thought of something! What if she's one of the toads from the lake! Maybe they've sent her to murder all of us in our sleep so Hogwarts can be taken over by an army of evil toads, or maybe she works for Voldemort! Yes, maybe the toads in the lake have joined him! We might be surrouned by toads in human form! I hope I'm wrong, but should stay on my guard just in case. I overheard Harry and his friends talking about her. I don't think they like her much either. Well, I'd better go. Cho Chang's coming and I think I should ask her to make sure she's not a toad.

Love you,

Luna


End file.
